


Fun in the Company Attic

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Quickie, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Lisbon has a very surprising rendezvous with Jane in his attic! A "quickie" fanficlet. Highly unlikely one-Shot. Smutty smut smut with some accidental voyeurism and a bit of autoeroticism. There’s no excuse for this. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist. First posted at FFnet on August 19, 2013. Now here, with minor edits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone threw me a kinky seed (you know who you are and I won't expose you here :)). Thanks for rattling the suggestion box!

It was late, close to ten o'clock, and Teresa Lisbon was ready to leave the CBI building to go home for the night. She usually made a point to tell Patrick Jane, her consultant, when she left at the end of the day so that, if he chose to, he could spend the night in his long-stay motel room. She shook her head, thinking about his living arrangements. He really needed to move on now that Red John was dead, get an apartment or something. Sometimes, she just brought him home with her.  


Jane usually stayed in the agency building at least as long as Lisbon did, his way of watching over her while Red John had been on the loose, and he had carried on the habit after the heinous serial killer's demise. It was sweet of Jane, but a little silly since Lisbon was a law enforcement officer, a senior agent, headed the heinous crimes team and could protect herself better than he could. In fact, it was her duty, as his boss, to protect him. Jane would never admit to a real employee-boss relationship with her and, truthfully, with consultants, it could be a pretty gray area in the regs.  


He wasn't on the bullpen couch, napping. That meant he was probably in his CBI attic lair, an area he had put together to suit himself as a place to think and work at his makeshift desk, even sleep on his makeshift bed. Everyone in the agency knew it as "Jane's attic" and treated it as his personal property. It even had a door to a small rooftop area that she generally referred to as his balcony.  


Maybe they could get a quickie, or tryst as Jane liked to call them, up there. She doubted there was any security surveillance in Jane's attic. He would certainly have seen to that. Usually it was he who initiated these exciting interludes all over the CBI building. Maybe she would just surprise him!  


Lisbon stepped quietly up the stairs to the door. He might already be asleep. She could be into his pants and waking him with his cock in her hand in no time! He would love it as he loved everything she did with him.  


The sliding door was ajar. Usually he kept a padlock strung through the inside hasp, but he had been working with the door to stop it squeaking and creaking so badly. He'd done a pretty good job with that and a can of WD-40. She could smell the lubricant as she approached. He must have been working on it some more tonight. Excellent! It slid silently on its rollers and she entered the room. She saw where he had placed the padlock and quietly slid the door back, set the hasp and inserted the neck of the lock. She had made barely a sound.  


Sure enough. Jane was lying on his bed, an old door laid across two sawhorses with a camping mattress and some bed clothes. It looked pretty comfortable, really. What the heck was he wearing? And what was he doing?  


Lisbon should have recognized it in a moment, having raised three younger brothers, but it was the furthest thing from her mind and she had trouble processing it, in that work setting as unconventional as it was. She was halfway into the room before she had it put together. Jacket slung over a chair, Jane wore his vest, but his trousers were halfway down his hips, along with his underwear. His arm covered much of that, but it was moving, vest and cuffs open, shirtsleeve flapping at his wrist. He was jerking off! She stared in silent shock. He was really working it, his lower arm arcing and his wrist practically snapping as he massaged the plump head. My god, how did he hide that much meat in those close-fitting suits of his?  


He was muttering something. She barely heard, "Lisbon . . . " He moaned and seemed to get into a rhythm that reached a small peak and made him jerk and call louder, "Ah! Unh! Lisbon!"  


Fascinated and highly aroused by the spectacle, with herself as the obvious object of his fantasy, Lisbon didn't know at first whether she just wanted to watch or whether she wanted to interrupt and participate. Heat like liquid fire filled her groin and spilled into her panties as she watched his hand glide up and down his arching cock, his chest rumbling pleasure. A torrid malaise traveled down the muscles of her legs, weakening them to butter and causing her to sway. Her heart and breath raced to see which would be the first to create a crisis that would make her lose consciousness until she managed to fill her lungs with air, quietly so as not to alert busy Jane.  


The buzz in her core was approaching a roar, her clit alert and clamoring for release. Lisbon sighed quietly through parted lips so that her lungs could take in the next breath, opened her slacks and slid her hand underneath her panties. She wanted to watch every second of Jane's hot show! But she needed release, fast! Jane was far ahead of her. A thrill curled her spine as her fingers found her clitoris already swollen and standing, a well of moisture waiting for her to tap. God, this man kindled her sexuality past flame to forest fire in a moment! It emboldened her that so far Jane had relished every expression of her urges that he had witnessed.  


Jane picked up speed, so close to climax, eyes squeezed shut, huffing with each stroke. His stomach muscles contracted and raised him in ecstasy from the thin camp mattress again and again, groaning and smiling at the same time. His grip traveled the full extension of his penis, flashing pale cream satin and scarlet velvet in a visual tattoo as the shaft and the head appeared and disappeared rhythmically under the movement of his hand. It was a lascivious, mesmerizing show, watching him force the shades of scarlet through his closed palm. Lisbon pretended it was slamming into her. She moved her fingers faster, pinching her aroused flesh rapidly, working it with thumb and forefinger. That always made her come fast! Her back arched, pushing everything even further forward into her hand.  


"Oh oh oh oh, Teresa! Unh, unh, unh!" Jane worked himself furiously, gripping his cock at the base and shaking it to an impossible turgor, blurring it in Lisbon's vision until he stopped and held it tight, the fat head about to pop from red into purple. Groaning loudly in rhythm with his excited breath, he raised partially off the bed to turn his hips to ejaculate off the side and saw Teresa standing about six feet away, eyes wide and watching him masturbate, and he was coming! He couldn't stop! Jesus! She had her hands down her pants, eyes slits of bliss, her body undulating in the throes of an orgasm, He would recognize the expression on her face and those sounds she made, anywhere!  


"Ahhhhh! Teresa!" he yelled as he started shooting to the floor.  


She looked into his eyes and then at what filled his hand, languidly smiling as she saw jet after jet arc from Jane's beautiful cock and land in the dust, cooing as her climax spent itself in her body.  


Jane had never seen her masturbate. It was hot! He wished he could have seen everything about how she had touched herself. A lot closer! "Lisbon! What are you doing? I wanted you!"  


She freed her hand then and walked over to him, still breathing heavily, her face and neck flushed pink, a bead of perspiration on her lip. "So I gathered. Looked like you were doing fine without me. I learned something. I like watching! Especially watching you. You are hot!" She kissed him, running her hand up the back of his head into his curls to press him hard, hungrily.  


"I'd rather be doing it with you. You should have let me watch you. You would have made me lose my mind, I know." He sighed and kissed her back, opening her mouth with his tongue, then breaking to say, "I thought you were busy."  


"You were so close . . . I didn't want to startle you. I wanted to see you come with your fat cock in your hand and my name on your lips, Jane!" Her smile was wanton and scalding.  


"You can sneak in on me anytime. Tonight, I'm going home with you, and you're going to show me up close. I want to see those little fingers working on your pu--"  


"You could have called with some ruse to get me up here. You know. Your usual." She winked at him, her hand wandering to his spent flesh, beginning to show signs of life again.  


"Are you still lonely for me, Jane? I know how to work one of these . . ."  


"You certainly do. Come up here."  


"Is there room?"  


"I plan to be on top of you, so we should be just right." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her. He sat up and helped her onto the bed. His clothes were nearly to his knees and his semi-erection bounced lasciviously as he took her clothes down, too. It still had fingermarks from his squeeze.  


"Don't take them off, Jane. We're still at work and we might have to hurry them back up."  


"Mmmmmmm. I love how you think ahead, Lisbon. But I have to take one leg of your pants off or I can't get in here good." His fingers were inside her and his thumb on the still-swollen tender knot of her clit, making her want to comply. "And I know you want me in here good . . . " In the end, he had to take her shoe off, too, but by that time she didn't mind at all. "You should wear more skirts!" He winked at the memory of previous trysts that had involved Lisbon in a dress or skirt. So much easier to have fun!  


"Stop talking and make love to me, Patrick. Show me how much you want me." She brought her knees up, inviting him, taking hold of him as he settled between them. He was hard now and she wanted him inside her. She placed him there and raised her hips to bring him in and make herself clear. He wasn't slow about taking the hint.  


"Oh. I love you, Lisbon. I want to fuck you. Fast!" He entered her fully and began to move, feeling emotion and love take hold of him faster than the lust he had felt earlier. He kissed her, letting her responses there guide his movement inside her. Soon she had practically rolled herself into a ball, holding his shoulders a little away, to take him fully at an angle that was so right for both of them.  


"Deeper, Patrick!" Her breathing and movement were becoming chaotic. He planted himself in her, using his dense head as a pivot, drilling slowly against the bottom of her. She came then and pulled on the sleeves of his jacket as it overtook her.  


"Ohhhh, Teresa." He sighed as his own climax rolled out of him, catching his breath, but gentle this time, peaceful in his lover's arms.  


There was a little cleaning up to do before they left but, judging from Jane's efficiency, it was something he had done before. Lisbon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Just how often did this happen?  


Jane threw the wet paper towels in his trash and turned to her. "What?"  


"Nothing, Jane." She smiled. "Let's go. I need to stop in my office and close up. Then you can walk me to my car, and I'll meet you in my bed."  


"You can walk me to the Citroen, first, Agent Lisbon. It's your job to protect me, you know."  


She took his arm and snugged against him for a moment before they separated to walk down the stairs after he had locked his attic door.  


Lisbon snickered. "Don't forget that lock next time, Jane."


End file.
